empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Empire: Part II Chapter 10
Chapter 10: To you, two years from now Two years ago, at Grand Tower After the battle, a few Marines try to gather the dead. They stumble upon a boy who is heavily injured and decide that it would be best to take him aboard their ship for treatment. On the ship, General Bartholomew Norman III treats the young man’s wounds. “What happened to him” the General asks his men. “He’s only barely alive.” “Sir, we think that CIC Crunch was responsible for his wounds,” a Marine says. “He was a part of the Everstar pirate crew. He is the son of Inferno of the South Blue.” “Oh, is that so? Then, make sure his wounds get healed immediately.” The Marines begin treatment on Chris and the boy awakens just long enough to see Norman. “You saved my life?” Chris whispers. Norman kneels down next to the young man and pats his head. “That’s right, my boy. It looks like we got there just in time. A few more minutes and you would have certainly died.” “What about my parents?” “They weren’t anywhere in sight, I’m afraid. They must have abandoned you when they were escaping the battlefield.” “How could they…” Chris falls asleep due to exhaustion before finishing his sentence. Norman gets up and begins to walk away. “Yes, you shall be a good pawn, my boy,” Norman thinks, smiling. Present time Chris and Mel clash, blocking each other’s attacks with each swing. They both fire a stream of plasma at each other, causing a small ripple in the air. Mel steps back and the two catch their breath momentarily. “Everest went back for you, you know,” Mel says. “He told us that your body just vanished.” “So, why didn’t you try looking for me?” Chris asks, frustrated. “We did, you idiot!” Mel yells. “For a whole year, we searched possible locations, leads, and anything else we could find. We were always too late, no matter where we went. Do you honestly think your mother and I would give up searching for you?” “That’s right, Inferno’s my mother…” Chris thinks, remembering how he heard about Inferno’s change. “You guys really never gave up, did you?” “No, we never gave up on you. We always hoped that we would find you someday. Although, we haven’t been together for two years either.” Mel looks down at her hand and begins to cry. “You have no idea what’s been going on with us this whole time.” “Mom…” Chris stands down and gives Mel a hug. Inferno and Lilith After they found the diving suits, Inferno grabbed a jacket to cover it up. The two of them make their way to the giant Marine ship and easily get past the guards with all of the chaos going on. They board the ship and get to the main deck. There, they start the ship up and activate its boosters, allowing them to quickly depart from the prison. “Now, let’s see if they take the bait,” Inferno says. “This ship is much too valuable for them to just let go. With luck, the president himself will follow us.” “I just hope we truly bought time for your friends, my lady,” Lilith replies. Back at Dark Hades prison, Norman notices that his ship is gone. “Marines, prepare the other ships immediately!” The president says, furious. “I’m going to lead a group of three thousand men to go after that ship!” “Sir, the ships are already prepared for departure!” A Marine says. “Shall we head out now?” “Yes. I will track down the thieves and personally make them pay for this atrocity!” The president makes his way to his ship and a company of seven large ships follows behind Inferno. “They will be executed on sight when I see them!” “They won’t know what hit them, sir.” Everest Back in his cell, Everest wakes up. He sees a fire quickly approaching his cell and notices that Inferno is nowhere to be found. “Captain, we’ve come for you!” Guard yells as he approaches Everest’s cell. “Guard, where is Inferno?” Everest asks, worried about his friend. “Is she safe?” “We haven’t found her yet, sir. The others took on the task of looking for her.” Guard releases Everest from his handcuffs and the two exit the cell. “Wherever you are, I hope that you’re safe,” Everest thinks. Hercules runs up to the cells, shocked about the lack of Marines. “Mr. Glorick, President Norman just left in pursuit of that large Marine ship. It appears we have someone on our side.” “Was it one of the other lords?” “No. Whoever it is, they’re luring a good chunk of the Marines away from the prison. We need to take this time to get the hell out of here.” “So, that’s where you went, Inferno,” Everest thinks. “Thank you for allowing us to get out of here alive. I hope to see you again soon.” “Sir, we have to go!” Everest nods and starts to run toward the prison entrance. Inferno and Lilith “My lady, it looks like the president took the bait after all,” Lilith says, smiling. Inferno checks the distance between their ship and the President’s convoy. “Once they get within boarding range, you and I are going to jump off the ship,” Inferno says. “We can’t be found by them, so I want you to hold onto me the minute we enter the water.” “I will do whatever you ask, my lady.” “Good. It looks like we’ve succeeded at our mission."